


Ennemis avec bénéfices

by AnnabethBarnes



Category: Loki - Fandom, LokixValkyrie, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Valki - Fandom, Valkyrie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes
Summary: Ils se détestaient cordialement mais finissaient invariablement l'un dans le lit de l'autre et voulaient absolument l'oublier. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs cerveaux ne le voulaient pas.





	Ennemis avec bénéfices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicClem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/gifts).



Tout d’abord, ils n’avaient pas couché ensemble, cela n’était jamais arrivé. Tout comme elle ne se trouvait pas nue, ou presque si on excluait le baudrier qu’elle avait toujours autour des hanches, dans le lit de cet idiot de dieu asgardien. Ce n’était même pas Thor, elle aurait pu au moins viser le haut du panier.  
Brunnhilde hasarda un coup d’œil vers la silhouette endormie à côté d’elle. Pas de doute, il s’agissait bien de Loki. Elle grimaça une énième fois et se tourna à nouveau. Il avait les cheveux gras, et emmêlés, mais surtout gras. Elle laissa glisser son regard plus bas, sur son dos. Au moins l’avait-il musclé, elle détestait les blancs-becs. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il était aussi couvert de cicatrices. On aurait pourtant pu croire qu’il les aurait masquées. Un souvenir de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire et elle fut obligé de se retourner de son côté du lit. Elle avait passé sa nuit à embrasser ces cicatrices et en avait même léchés certaines. Comment et par quel tour cet ignare et narcissique serpent l’avait-il attiré dans son antre pour faire ça ? 

*

Il ne dormait pas. Ou du moins il n’en avait pas le souvenir. Et depuis longtemps. Il est assez dur de rester sain d’esprit quand votre frère vous enferme uniquement parce que vous avez essayé de détruire une planète mineure. Bon d’accord, il avait peut-être attaqué la Terre parce qu’il en voulait à Thor d’être le chouchou de tout le monde. Lui aussi trainait des casseroles, il aurait dû en baver autant que lui, pas être proclamé Roi d’Asgard. C’était lui, Loki, le véritable héritier. Il était le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus …  
Vu le goût qu’il avait dans la bouche il était aussi le plus bourré.  
Et vu la chaleur que dégageait le corps à côté de lui -Par Freyja il y avait quelqu’un dans son lit- il était aussi le Dieu le plus dans la bouse des chitauri. D’après les restes qu’il pouvait observer depuis son oreiller, la chaleur venait de l’ivrogne que son frère avait mis dans ses bagages en s’échappant du monde du Grand Maître, ainsi que le géant vert. Mais c’était là une autre affaire.  
S’il se tournait il était sûr de se retrouver face à son immonde figure. Figure qu’il avait embrassé une partie de la nuit lui rappelait son cerveau. L'irrépressible envie de se gifler le prit avant que la nausée ne le reprenne.  
Un Dieu bourré … C’était tout juste bon pour les grecs, ces faux guerriers qui ne l’avaient jamais apprécié -pour ne pas dire adoré- à sa juste valeur.  
Il savait qu’elle ne dormait pas. Il pouvait la sentir bouger à côté de lui. Tant qu’aucun d’eux ne bougeait du lit ils pourraient toujours prétendre que rien ne s’était produit.  
Le problème étant qu’ils ne pourraient pas vivre éternellement ainsi. Et Thor pourrait surgir à n’importe quel moment dans sa chambre, ce qui n’arrangerait certainement pas la situation.  
Soudain, il se retrouva complètement nu sur son lit, sans rien d’autre pour le couvrir que sa pudeur. Une furie bleue passa devant lui, arme au poing, avant de disparaître par la porte.  
Brunnhilde la Valkyrie venait de s’échapper avec ses draps. 

*

« Courte nuit ? »  
Si elle n’avait pas eu l’habitude de devoir répondre à ce genre de questions dans la cour du Grand Maître, Brunnhilde aurait certainement recraché son café sur la femme rousse en face d’elle. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans la direction de la rouquine. Maîtriser le moindre de ses muscles était un exercice beaucoup plus difficile quand on était sous le coup d’une méchante gueule de bois. Une Valkyrie bourrée, quelle honte à la profession.  
« Brunn ? Tu vas bien ?  
-C’est votre gravité, elle m’empêche de dormir. Ça et les ronflements du drama queen qui sert de frère à Thor.  
-Et la bouteille de Vodka que tu as avalée hier n’a rien à voir dans ton humeur massacrante ?  
-Chevalière Romanoff, votre vodka est moins alcoolisée que le breuvage que me donnait ma mère quand j’étais dans mon premier centenaire.  
Natasha sourit en s’entendant appelée « chevalière » mais ne tiqua pas.  
-Il n’empêche, pour faire passer la migraine je doute que boire une pleine cafetière de café te soit utile.  
Elle lui envoya un tube d’aspirine que Brunnhilde attrapa d’une main.  
-Pour ce qui est de Loki, essaye les boules Quies. »  
« Ou essaye de ne pas finir dans son lit … » s’ordonna la Valkyrie mentalement en retournant vers sa chambre. « Tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup. »  
Elle n’avait pas fini de se dire cela qu’elle rentrait dans quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois. Automatiquement elle se recula et se mit en position d’attaque, la main sur sa dague. Quand vous étiez la seule femme dans une tribu d’hommes ce genre de réflexes vous venait presque naturellement.  
Face à elle, dans un ensemble de cuirs noirs et verts, les cheveux particulièrement bien brossés et gélifiés vers l’arrière, Loki lui jeta un regard chargé de dédain.  
« Laisse passer ton Dieu, Valkyrie. Maugréa-t-il en la jaugeant de bas en haut.  
-Ou sinon quoi ?  
Brunnhilde n’avait jamais eu peur du jeune homme. Maintenant qu’ils avaient partagé une certaine intimité il ne lui restait pas une once de respect pour le fils adoptif d’Odin.  
-Je te demande pardon ?  
L’autre essayait de se grandir pour en imposer. Néanmoins la guerrière ne put retenir un ricanement en se souvenant des râles qu’il avait poussé la nuit dernière alors qu’ils partageaient l’étroit espace d’une cabine de douche.  
A l’air qu’il afficha elle sut qu’il avait lu ses pensées.  
-Ne croit pas en tes fantasme, gamine. Gronda-t-il.  
-Qui parle de fantasmes ici ? Il recula. Peur d’aimer ça ? »  
Il se fit plus sombre avant de la bousculer pour rejoindre la cuisine de la tour des Avengers tout en marmonnant : « Stupide Valkyrie perverse. »

*

Il l’avait traité de « perverse », et comment aurait-il pu faire autrement, toutes les images qu’elle avait en tête n’étaient que pousse au vice. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas penser à autre chose qu’elle, lovée contre lui sous la protection de ses draps, leurs deux corps bougeant en parfaite synchronisation comme s’ils s’étaient toujours connus, ses mains courant le long de son dos jusque sur ses fesses, effleurant la moindre de ses cicatrices, arrivant à lui faire presque aimer ses propres imperfections. Il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de son corps, si lisse en comparaison de ses mains calleuses qui ne connaissaient que trop le maniement de l’épée mais se révélaient aussi expertes aux jeux de l’amour. Il pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres qui le brûlaient et son regard qui le faisait revenir aux premiers temps de son adolescence, quand il était encore innocent et que lui et Thor lisaient les exploits des chevalières du Valhalla. Et aujourd’hui il faisait l’amour à l’une d’entre elles. A la dernière d’entre elles.  
Et il fallait qu’elle ait le caractère du gardien Ratatask ? Il se souvint d’une expression humaine : « avoir un caractère de cochon ». « Elle en a aussi le physique » se diti-il en se passant de l’eau sur le visage une fois dans la salle commune des Averngers. La douche froide qu’il avait prit après le départ de Brunnhilde n’avait décidément pas suffit à le calmer.  
« Problème de réveil ? La voix de Thor le surprit dans ses pensées ; il était un des rares avec Brunnhilde -rarement- et Sif -qui lui en voulait toujours, pour une raison qu’il ne comprenait pas, pour le Ragnarok- à lui parler.  
-Je n’ai jamais de problème mon frère. Encore moins de réveil.  
Et pourtant il sentait ses joues en feu. Maudite Valkyrie.  
-Tu es en train de te servir du savon liquide en guise de café.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à ce qu’il faisait. Merde, il avait raison.  
-C’est ta faute. J’étais en pleine méditation.  
L’homme blond leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins Loki supposa que derrière son cache-œil son frère levait en souvenir de ses anciennes habitudes son deuxième œil.  
-Tu te souviens que nous nous entraînons entre asgardiens cet après-midi ? Tony a fini par régler le problème de surtension. »  
« Stupides humains fragiles » pensa le Dieu de la discorde « je pourrais les écraser sous le talon de ma botte. Je pourrais tous les faire ployer devant moi. » Il hocha la tête dans la direction de son frère, plus pour lui faire comprendre qu’il avait entendu que lui dire qu’il acceptait. Le Dieu du tonnerre pourrait bien interpréter ça comme il le voudrait. 

*

Elle n’avait pas du tout prévu d’utiliser l’enchaînement de Natasha sur lui aussi rapidement. Elle n’avait pas du tout prévu, aussi, qu’il commence à lui envoyer des images par télépathie. Salopard. Il appuyait là où il savait qu’il la toucherait.  
« Avec tes jambes autour de mon cou je ne pourrais bientôt plus respirer. Mais dans d’autres circonstances … » lui envoya-t-il par message mental.  
« Ferme-la. »  
« Tentée par l’expérience ? »  
Elle le plaqua violemment sur le ventre et pourtant elle devinait le sourire sournois qu’il devait aborder.  
« C’était une erreur. Je ne retomberais pas dans le panneau. »  
« Rends-toi à la réalité Valkyrie. C’est la douzième fois que cela arrive ce mois-ci, autant rendre la chose officielle entre nous. »  
Elle lui fit une clé de bras, au moins, tant qu’il parlait il ne se concentrait pas sur sa défense ou son attaque.  
« Tu proposes qu’on soit quoi … amis avec bénéfices ? »  
« Grand Dieu, non. Je propose qu’on soit ennemis avec bénéfices. »  
Elle sourit tout en le maitrisant plus solidement à l’idée de ce qui allait se produire dans l’intimité de leurs chambres durant les prochaines nuits.  
« Loki, je crois que je t’aime. » Rit-elle intérieurement.  
« Brunnhile, je sais que toi et moi serons à jamais liés. »

**Author's Note:**

> hey, ce-ci est la première fanfiction que je publie, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer. Merci pour la lecture en tout cas


End file.
